phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Come Home Perry
This song was sung at the end of the episode entitled "Oh, There You Are, Perry". The performance was made on account of Perry being missing (while he in truth had been reassigned to a new villain, and thus being relocated to a new family), so Phineas and Ferb formed a band to conjure Perry back with music. Lyrics Phineas: Perry, you know you are a boy's best friend, You're more than just a passing trend, You're like a treat from a candy store, Oh, Perry, we love you more than ice cream cakes, We love you more than bugs and snakes, We love you more than all things mentioned before. Oh, Perry, you're extraordinary, You're kinda short and hairy, The color of a blueberry, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella: Yes, Perry! All: So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home! Phineas: Hey, Candace, why don't you sing one? Candace: Um... Oh Perry, I think it's kind of scary I can't find you anywhere-y, It fills me with despair-y? Oh, Perry! I'm allergic to dairy, I'm gonna move to the prairie, And change my name to Larry! Phineas: Larry?! Candace: I ran out of rhymes, alright? Crowd: She'll change her name to Larry! Larry! Phineas: Larry! All: So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home! Come home Perry, come home! (Perry chatters) Candace: Oh, there you are, Perry. Phineas: Perry! (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls hug Perry) Buford: (picks up Candace's microphone) Good job, Larry. Candace: Welcome home. Background Information * This song was nominated for a 2010 Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Original Song - Children's and Animation.http://www.daytimeemmys.tv/ Go to Downloads -> "37th Annual Daytime Emmy Nominations," page 52 * This song has all of the band members from Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, The Baljeatles (band) and Aglet Aid though it is not a song by any of them. * One of the street performers that sang Squirrels in My Pants can be seen in the crowd. * The clouds in the background are shaped like Perry. * They are playing on a roof, a homage to the last live performance of the Beatles. * Unofficial members of the band playing include Jeremy, people from the Tri-State Area as chorus, and a chatter from Perry at the end. The Fireside Girls act as the primary back-up singers, though. * Phineas says that Perry's the color of a blueberry in the song even though he's a tealish color. He is likely meaning blue, not the exact color. * The entire Tri-State Area sings the song, even though Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy, and the Flynn-Fletcher family are the only ones who know who Perry is and sings in the song, though Irving and Django both know who Perry is. * You can still hear the guitars when Phineas and Ferb stopped the guitars, however it is shown that Isabella also played guitar, so it is possible that is the source of the guitar sounds. * If you look closely, Baljeet's drums has a picture of Perry on it. Also strangely, Baljeet's drumming sounds like guitar chords. * When Perry reappears, Isabella is seen hugging Phineas instead of Perry. It looks like Baljeet is hugging Ferb as well, but when the group moved right, his arm is shown to stretch out farther. In that same scene it is shown that Isabella has a loving smile to Phineas instead to Perry, showing her that she possibly cares about Phineas a little more than Perry. * This song sounds quite similar to A-G-L-E-T, but because of the combined force of Perry's universal delete button and Doofenshmirtz's Read-My-Mind-inator, everyone in Danville forgot what aglets are except for Candace (well, not forget, considering she never knew). ("Tip of the Day") See Also *List of Songs *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *Perry the Platypus *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo'' Band Members *Phineas- Lead Guitar & Vocals *Ferb- Acoustic Guitar & Vocals *Isabella-Sound Control, Bass Guitar & Vocals *Baljeet-Drums & Vocals *Buford-Cowbell & Vocals *Candace-Vocals *Jeremy-Tambourine *Fireside Girls-Vocals *The Tri-State Area-Vocals References Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Season 2 songs Category:Perry the Platypus